


Despair Academy

by SailorAce



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorAce/pseuds/SailorAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Miki Sayaka enrolls at Kibougamine Academy,  she expects it to just be a normal high school life with normal high school students and normal high school teachers. But when Monokuma explains the rules and graduation of Kibougamine, only one thing is certain. Kill or be killed, that's how this life works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind after realising the similarities between Madoka Magica and DanganRonpa. Miki Sayaka will be our main character and the whole story (unless stated otherwise) will be in her POV! Now, without further ado, let's begin! Upupupu!
> 
> If anyone could help with executions or how characters would be found guilty, I would love you forever. I don't mean to sound demanding or anything...I should probably just shut up now and let you read...

Hi there! My name is Miki Sayaka, I was asked to attend Kibougamine Academy as the Super Duper High School Swordsman. I heard that graduating from here will guarantee success in life. Honestly, I don't know if I believe it. I never really have been great at academics, but I was asked to come to a prestigious school like this. Should I really go in?

I spent the next few minutes contemplating on whether or not to enter. Oh, just go in! Besides Madoka was chosen to attend Kibougamine, as well. I can't remember what her Super Duper High School Level is, though... I took the first step into the academy and felt proud for facing my fear. Just as my foot touched the floor, the world started spinning and I had collapsed in seconds.

A groan escaped my lips, when I came around. Wait, where is this place? I woke up in an unfamiliar classroom, with a brochure on the desk which my head was recently resting on. It was sloppily made, handwritten and not very informative. My eyes explored the classroom and I saw that there were thick steel plates covering the windows. What the hell? There was a TV next to the clock, for some reason. I noticed the time and came to the realisation that I was 10 minutes late for the entrance ceremony which was taking place at 8:00.

My legs moved as quickly as they possibly could, the whole time I was thinking that I did track in middle school. I got lost a few times, cursing each time. After finally finding my way to the gym, I heaved open the door and I saw 19 other students.

"Um, sorry I'm late..." It was incredibly awkward, to be honest.

"Being late is unacceptable! You were told to be here at 8:00 sharp!" I was startled from his outburst and lecture.

"Who cares about that? At least introduce yourself." The strawberry blonde haired girl sighed and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Enoshima Junko!, I'm the Super Duper High School Supermodel." She did a peace sign and grinned widely.

"I'm Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Super Duper High School Prefect." No surprise, there. I think my attitude is going to clash with his. The rest of the students started to introduce themselves, to.

"I'm Naegi Makoto, the Super Duper High School Luckster. It's nice to meet you." He looks like a nice enough guy, I'll probably get along with him.

"Hi there!" My attention turned to a cheery dark blue haired girl. "My name is Maizono Sayaka. I'm the Super Duper High School Idol." She looked like she was pretty easy to get along with.

"Sayaka-chan?" I turned my head to see my best friend, Madoka. 

"Madoka!" I glomped her and kept hugging her. "By the way, what's your Super Duper High School Level?" She gave a closed eyes smile and answered my question. 

"I'm the Super Duper High School Hope." Well, Madoka was the most hope filled person a knew, so it wasn't surpring that it was her talent. More people came to introduce themselves.

"Yo! I'm Kuwata Leon! I'm the Super Duper High School All-Star." Kuwata looked easy going, but there was something I found pretty funny. That he had a face ponytail! People have commented on my immaturity, but it was pretty funny.

"Not that you'll remember it, b-but my name is F-Fukawa Touko, the Super Duper High School Bookworm." She looked at me as if I was going to critisize her, I don't know what I think of her, just yet.

"I'm Yamada Hifumi and I am the Super Duper High School Otaku. None of us know what's going on, it's unbelievable!" (A/N: Do you know which anime I'm referencing?) Okay, I don't know what to think of Yamada.

"Oowada Mondo, Super Duper High School Outlaw Biker. Nice to fuckin' meet'cha!" I'm probably not going to get on with him, he's a bit too...what's the word...? Oh right, scary, fierce and could most likely kill me with just a punch.

"Um, my name is Fujisaki Chihiro. I am the Super Duper High School Programmer, I hope that we can be friends." This girl is adorable! I'm surely going to be friends with her!

"Greetings, my name is Oogami Sakura. I am the Super Duper High School Martial Artist." Okay, scratch what I said about Oowada. This girl is the one who could kill me with only a punch.

"Hello!" I saw a tanned girl smiling and waving to me. "I'm Asahina Aoi! I'm the Super Duper High School Swimmer, it's nice to meet you!" Asahina had limitless energy and never seemed to stop smiling.

"Hey! I'm Hagakure Yasuhiro, I'm the Super Duper High School Shaman. If you ever need your fortune told, just come see me! I'll have you know, that my predictions are 30% accurate." Only 30%? Oh well, he seems like a nice guy. A nice guy with a strange hair cut.

"My name is Celestia Ludenburg, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am the Super Duper High School Gambler, it would be lovely if you could call me Celes." Celestia Ludenburg? It's obviously a fake name, but if she wants to go by it I won't make a big deal out of it.

"Togami Byakuya, I'm the Super Duper High School Scion." Well, this guy looked like a big ball of sunshine. He didn't add anything else.

"Kirigiri Kyoko." That was the only thing she said, Kirigiri just stood there with a blank face. There were three girls left to be introduced to.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Tomoe Mami, I'm the Super Duper High School Baker." Tomoe looks very polite and I would like to be friends with her.

"Sakura Kyoko, I'm the goddamn Super Duper High School Street Fighter." Oh boy, another needless violent person. There was only one more person to talk to, she had long black hair in braids and had red rimmed glasses.

"U-um, my name is Akemi Homura. I-I am the Super Duper High School F-firearms Expert." What? Someone as shy and nice as her uses guns? I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. Now it's my turn, to introduce myself to the rest of the group.

"I'm Miki Sayaka, nice to meet you. I'm the Super Duper High School Swordsman." As soon as the words escaped my lips, there was a high pitched voice coming out of speakers.

"Mic test. Mic test. Can you hear me? Oh, screw it, you probably can." Then, out of the stage was a teddy bear.

"I'm Monokuma, your headmaster." What is this? Some sort of joke? A stuffed toy is the headmaster?


End file.
